Caring
by Ravenclaw2104
Summary: What happens when you have a broken teen and two Marauders? Watch Remus Lupin and Sirius Black help Harry care again.
1. UPDATE

Hello newcommers and old readers. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm re-writing this entire story. My writing skills have improved, so I want to try again and maybe come from a different angle with this story. It's not that I want to give up, it's just that when I started this story, I made it a bit more dramatic than I really wanted to. So, I'm just going to re-write the first chapter and see how you guys respond to it. I hope to get good reviews, but criticism is also extremly accepted.


	2. The Rosebush

_**A/N: So this is my re-write for caring. This will definetly be dark at some points, with talks of child abuse and swearing, so I recomend this story for 13+. I'm not sure where the plot will go, but I hope this story is a success.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Next, I'm not sure when I can update. It might be once a week, or maybe once every few months. I really do hope you'll like this story, but I enjoy the criticism. The constructive kind especially. I want to hear all views really. So, please read, review, and like, love, hate, whatever! Here is my story. the story about a boy with black hair who needs to care.**_

 _ **thoughts: 'text'**_

 _ **speech: "text"**_

 _ **ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY IDOL J.K. ROWLING**_

 _ **Alright, now enjoy the first chapter of 'Caring'!**_

It was a hot, humid afternoon in Little Whinging, Surrey. A fourteen year old, almost fifteen Harry James Potter was outside in the heat working on his Aunt Petunia's rose bushes. All throughout the day, Harry was busy doing chores. The sun hung heavy in the sky, and Harry was sweating mad. Harry was exhausted. His last year of Hogwarts was the most traumatic so far. The third task of the Tri-wizard Tornament was a disaster. Harry started having nightmares from his expirience with the rebrith of Voldemort and Cedric's death. While Harry was working, he heard laughing in the distance. He looked back and saw a group of teenagers coming up the street. ' Oh bother,' Harry told himself. He turned back around and began working on the rose bushes again. "Hey Potter!" said a male voice Harry heard from behind him. He ignored the call and continued. "Potter!" the voice insisted. Harry huffed and turned to see his cousin and his gang of idiots. "What Dudley?" he said through clenched teeth. "Get a load of this," Dudley stated to is band of baboons, " pathetic Potter and his freakishness ruining my mother's perfect garden." Harry was furious. 'Who does he think he is?' Before Harry could spit out a retort, Dudley slammed him into the rose bush. Then it got worse. " Cousin! How could you ruin mum's rosebush? Dad will be so mad. I think we'd better teach you a lesson for this. Let's get him boys." That's when the hoard of teenagers started beating Harry. By the time they were finished, Harry was a bloody pulp. dudley started laughing and his gang joined in. As they walked away, the laughing could be heard streets away. Harry pulled himself up, and went to the back of the house. He knew his uncle would be home from work soon, and when he would see the rosebush and hear his cousin's lies, Harry would be in deep trouble. Harry reached for the hose attached to the house and turned it on. It wouldn't do for his aunt to screech at him for tracking dirt and blood into the house. Harry winced when he peeled his shirt off. His skin was covered almost completly with bruises and coated with dried blood. "Fuck," he hissed as he washed everything off. Though he knew by the end of day, this wouldn't be the worst.

Harry was only six years old when he expirienced his first beating. He was just starting to cook breakfast for the Dursley's. He was frying the bacon when Harry slipped and fell off the chair he had to stand on to reach the stove. Hot grease and bacon flew everywhere, including onto Harry. He wasn't prepared for when his uncle grabbed him by his thin arm and dragged Harry into the livingroom. Then, his uncle took off his belt. Safe to say, it was not good. His frail body was bloody and covered in welts. His uncle ended up snapping his arm. So, from a young age, Harry has had to hide many injuries. The green eyed boy was in his cubboard whe he wasn't being beaten or being worked half to death. That night in the shack, when he was eleven, he was saved. Hogwarts, although rough at times, has been Harry's safe haven for years. He was able to make friends, learn magic, and learn more about his past.

After he washed himself off, Harry went to the backdoor and came inside quietly. He did not want to hear his Aunt at the moment. He needed to get into the right mindset for when Uncle Vernon came home. He creeped up the stairs, and when to his bedroom, which looked more like a prison cell, and shut the door. When he got home at the begining of the summer, Vernon put the bars back on the windows. Harry went to the loose floorboard unfer his cot and pulled it open. It was wear he kept the best of his belonings. His invisiblity cloak, his photo album of his parents Hagrid gave him, and little sweets from the wizarding world. He also kept a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a knife under the floorboard.

Harry was only given meager meals once every few days. He mostly got his water from the hose while he worked outside, the washroom sink, and the kitchen sink when nobody was looking.

He went to pull out the lighter and the cigarettes. Harry took one from the box and held it in his mouth, then lit it. He went over to the floorboard and put the items back under it. When Harry took a drag of the cigarette, the smoke filling his lungs instantly soothed his quaking nerves. Harry got up and lifted the window behind the bars a bit so the smoke would not fill the room. His habit started half way through the tournament, when he started to become stressed over the second task. Hedwig made a indignant noise. "I know you don't like it girl," he said softly, " but Vernon will be home any minute." When he looked over, he instantly began to worry again. Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy owl he was gifted by Hagrid for his eleventh birthday, was looking awefuly thin. Because Harry wasn't fed much, neither was Hedwig. He gave most of his food to her, so Harry was even worse. He finished the rest of the cigarette just as Vernon pulled up the driveway. 'Wish me luck' he told himself.

As he walked calmly to his bed, Harry heard a door slam and a angry exclaimation from Vernon. "Harry Potter, get your ass down here imediately!" Vernon shouted up the stairs. Harry took a deep breath and stood up. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. Harry became more and more anxious walking down the stairs. ' Stay calm, don't panic. It won't be too bad. You'll be alright.' he told himself over and over. All the calmness he had fell apart when Vernon grabbed him by the neck and pinned Harry to the wall in the hallway. "So you decided to ruin your aunt's garden did you?" His uncle growled at Harry. "N-No Uncle," Harry started, but Vernon stopped him. "Do not disrespect me boy. We give you the food you eat, the clothes off your back, and you repay us by stepping on Petunia's priceless roses? Freak, you listen, and listen well, I will not have this shit in my home. You're gonna have to learn your lesson quickly, then fix the flowers, am I clear?" Vernon spat out. Harry could not answer though because his airway was blocked. Vernon threw him to the ground and kicked him in the chest. " Y-y-es Un-ncle" Harry choked out. He knew at least one of his ribs were already cracked. Vernon took him by the arm and picked him up. "Go wait in your room for your punishment. Don't move a damn muscle once your in there." Vernon said gruffly. Harry limped slowly up the stairs to wait in his room.

When he got there, he limped to Hedwig and stroked her through the bars of her cage. "Make sure you don't look girl, I don't want you seeing me like this." he spoke quickly. Harry hurried over to his bed as he heard heavy footsteps up the stairs. Not much later, the door was slmmed open and in the doorway stood Vernon, holding a belt. Harry gulped, relizing how badly this was going.

 _ **A/N: That's where I'm going to leave it for now! I feel kind of bad about the cliffhanger, but hopefully you guys will read the next chapter I post. Like I said, I'm not sure when I want to post the next chapter. Criticism is welcome with open arms, and reviews too. Let me know if you have any ideas for what will happen in chapter two.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **~ Ravenclaw2104**_

 _ **P.S: I know my spelling and grammar in the chapter is horrid, so PM me if your might want to be my Beta Reader.**_


	3. I'm really sorry:

Hey, so it's been a little while since I updated this story. I re-read the first chapter, and I don't think I want to continue with this story. If anyone would like to take it they are more than welcome. Just PM me.  
Thanks a bunch,  
~Ravenclaw2104 


End file.
